


Obligatory Otayuri Sharing a Bed Fic

by i_like_my_eggs_benedict



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and having crushes, ice bois being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_my_eggs_benedict/pseuds/i_like_my_eggs_benedict
Summary: The title says it all. Although, it's admittedly a shit title, I'm sorry.A quick fluffy crush-fic, based on a request from @theangryfox on my tumblr: @victuurioturiEnjoy! <3





	Obligatory Otayuri Sharing a Bed Fic

“This is ridiculous.”

Each sharp crack of Yuri’s suitcase hitting the stairs emphasized his frustration.

“You’ll scrape the wood, Yura.”

“So what? The damage is worth the crap they’re putting us through.” Regardless of his words, he stopped intentionally dragging his suitcase in favor of making his stomps up the steps louder. The sturdy, rustic wood groaned in protest under his feet.

“That’s not true and you know it.” Otabek could be heard behind Yuri getting out the key to open their room door as they drew closer. “We came here later than expected and this is what we ended up with.”

This hotel was just a stop on their way to go on a ski trip they had haphazardly planned. It was something they had always wanted to do – as Yuri had always wanted to learn how to snowboard, while Otabek only knew how to snowboard and wanted to learn how to ski. A weekend opened up in both of their training schedules so they took the opportunity and booked two train tickets and a reservation at a small ski resort and a hotel along the way. However, in their haste they reserved the hotel room for a day too early and arrived to find that their room had been given away and all the place had left was one double bed.

Serves them right for being spontaneous, apparently.

In the end, Otabek calmed down Yuri enough at the front desk to tell the manager they would take the last room and just make do. 

Now Otabek knew, or at least thought he knew what he had been getting into when he agreed to travel with Yurochka – it meant sharing a room and all the things that went along with that. Waking together, eating together, sharing a bathroom. He had not, however, prepared himself for sharing a bed.

Things were mildly tough to handle on a regular basis, considering Otabek had now acknowledged his feelings for Yuri after over two years of knowing one another. Especially now that they trained together in the same rink in Moscow (Victor offered to coach him personally after his official, final retirement), Otabek couldn’t deny that there was something more or less unspoken between him and Yura, regardless of whether the other boy realized it or not.

Otabek was taking it very, very slowly on that front up until this point. He promised that he would wait for Yuri to approach him, and that if he didn’t, he’d be fine with the fact that maybe he was just imagining all of the things he saw between them. But their current predicament was testing him. He certainly didn’t expect sharing a bed to lead to anything serious. It was more the added “couple-y” aspects that went along with that that got to him. It wasn’t just sharing a bed, it was sharing space. Something that Otabek personally found very intimate and important. Something that he personally desired with Yuri, but wanted to have in a more legitimate sense.

Otabek took a deep breath as he unlocked the door and lugged his own suitcase inside. Yuri was the one to turn on the light and shut the door behind them and suddenly it was like they both realized how tired they were. The train ride had been long and it was already past midnight when they had initially arrived at the front desk only to find that they didn’t have a room – part of the reason why Yuri had been so short-tempered and Otabek had been so quick to comply. They were exhausted.

As tired as they were, they still both took a good long look at the double bed in the center of the room, sitting there like both a beacon of calm and stress. Otabek broke the tension first, dumping his duffle in the corner and tossing the key onto the nearby desk.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said, brushing past Yuri to escape into the pristine white bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he immediately started stripping. Then he turned the water on before realizing that in his haste he completely forgot his shampoo and razor. He began quickly putting his pants back on, stopping before he reached for his shirt.

Maybe he could just go out like this, he thought. He looked himself over in the mirror. He had been working hard to get all the nice muscles in his chest, arms, and abdomen. Victor had put him through the wringer training-wise, and it showed. After his first week in Moscow he realized exactly why Yuri had such amazing legs. Otabek was proud of his body, and confident enough to admit that he was what some people might consider “hot”. 

His hair was beginning to grow out, still short on the bottom but flopping every-which-way on the top. He ran a hand through it, letting just enough fall back onto his forehead to make it look messy but still good. He liked it this length, but he would have to get it cut soon. He didn’t like using a lot of hair gel and he used barely enough to keep it in place as it was now.

He looked himself over again and felt stupid. What was he doing? Primping to attract a mate? If Yuri liked him, then Yuri liked him. And if he didn’t, well then… Otabek didn’t know.

 _But it couldn’t hurt to show off a bit_ , another part of Otabek thought. It wouldn’t hurt to just…show Yuri what he might be missing, you know?

Otabek squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his shoulders as though it might also shake off his personal thoughts. He looked at himself in the mirror with a deep set frown, muttering “idiot” and promptly turning towards the door.

He was met on the other side by a shirtless Yuri in the middle of unbuckling his pants.

“Oh shit, I’m – I’m sorry!” Otabek apologized, shutting his eyes mostly out of sheer embarrassment. “I should have knocked.”

“No, no it’s okay. You’re just coming from the bathroom, you couldn’t have known,” Yuri replied, also in a shockingly unsteady voice.

“I just forgot my toiletries,” Otabek explained.

“Okay,” Yuri affirmed. “You can open your eyes, y’know. It’s okay.”

“Okay.” Otabek opened his eyes. Yuri was still shirtless, but his pants were mercifully buttoned (not that Otabek’s brain would ever erase the image of dark blue underwear from his head). He pulled himself together and walked over to his bag. Shampoo, shaving cream, razor, all on the outside pocket. Gathering them all he turned back the way he came, catching Yuri’s eyes as he did. There was an unbearably awkward smile between the two of them, Yuri just waiting for Otabek to leave so he could continue undressing and Otabek just wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

In the fifteen minutes Otabek was in the bathroom, all he could do was admonish himself for not acting smoother for the whole situation. Being shirtless in a room with an equally shirtless Yuri Plisetsky shouldn’t be such a big deal, he probably wouldn’t have even blinked if it had happened a year ago. But things had changed enough that he couldn’t deny that there was a certain amount of significance, at least for him.

Upon re-entering, Yuri was already tucked in bed and on his phone, clearly trying desperately to stay awake. His head was drooping and eyelids hung low.

“You’re not going to shower?” Otabek asked. Yuri startled at the sound of his voice.

“Oh, no. No, I’ll shower in the morning. It wakes me up. Besides, I don’t want to be cold and wet right now.”

“Alright.” Otabek could acknowledge that he was somewhat delaying the inevitable. He had already probably hesitated long enough to make it weird so before he could think too hard about it he stripped to his boxers and slid into bed without making eye contact with Yuri. He stared awkwardly up at the ceiling, not his usual position for sleeping.

Yuri cleared his throat. “So…you’re ready to go to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Otabek answered.

“You uh…want to keep the lights on?”

Oh my god, he was such an idiot! He left the bathroom _and_ hallway light on.

“No! No, uh, sorry…”

After an embarrassing scuffle Otabek went through the awkward ritual of getting back into bed with the least amount of contact – physical- or eye-wise. It was dark, Otabek was tired, but his eyes were wide open staring at the ceiling and adjusting to the lack of light. He could hear Yuri shift and breathe beside him and he felt as though he were slowly going mad.

A clock on the wall ticked by and eventually synced with Otabek’s heart, beating and counting the seconds spent lying in silence next to Yuri Plisetsky: a talented, confident, handsome, elegant, cute, _beautiful_ boy that Otabek kind of wanted to put his face on sometimes.

Otabek’s mental breakdown was interrupted.

“I’m cold,” Yuri said.

As startled as Otabek was to hear Yuri speak out of the silence, he still managed a response. “I think the heating’s on all the way.”

Yuri hummed and then they were back in silence.

But not for long.

“Are you cold?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, kinda. Being wet doesn’t help.”

Yuri hums again. A moment later there’s shifting next to Otabek and Yuri is suddenly pressed against his side. It’s not even remotely intimate. It’s just shoulders pressed together as the two boys stare awkwardly at the ceiling together, but Otabek swears he gets a rush from it.

“You’re warm,” Otabek blurts out without thinking. It’s true. Yuri’s arm sears his skin through only a thin layer of a soft, threadbare t-shirt.

“Really?” Yuri asks quietly.

“Yeah.”

“I think I have natural body heat. My cat always sleeps on me because of it.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Is it nice?” Yuri practically whispers.

“What?”

“The heat. Is it nice? Does it feel good?”

“Uh…” Otabek suddenly felt like the heat was getting to his brain. “Yeah. Yeah, I already feel warmer.” He felt a bit too warm, actually. He knew he truly was freezing but it was like his brain was getting different signals and was making him break out in a sweat.

Yuri shifted more and next thing Otabek knew the boy was completely pressed against his side, an arm thrown across his chest to wrap him in warmth. It did feel nice. Really nice.

“You’re warm too,” Yuri muttered, as if that was the only logical explanation for his sudden urge to cuddle.

Otabek’s brain didn’t quite know how to process the feeling and knowledge of Yuri Plisetsky pressed against him in bed with his face nuzzled into his shoulder. Should he move? But that might give Yuri the impression he didn’t like it, and that was the last thing he wanted. But if he didn’t do anything, Yuri might think the same and move away on his own. Various scenarios and meanings flowed through his head in the span of about a millisecond, but at the end of it all the only conclusion his frazzled nerves could come up with was he had to do something. Do something. Do something!

He swung his arm out across the bed, using his other arm to pull Yuri’s body tighter to his and rest his head on his chest instead of just his shoulder.

Yuri’s body stiffened, then relaxed into it as Otabek felt a warm sigh against his skin.

“Is that better?” Otabek asked to the ceiling, still so embarrassed and trying not to show it.

After a moment of silent dread, Yuri nodded against him before hiding his face further into Otabek’s chest. “Yeah,” he murmured. More silence passed by, but with more comfort and less panic. “Thank you for coming here with me,” Yuri made a point to say clearly.

Otabek could do nothing more than hold him closer. “Yeah, no problem.”

Yuri’s hand unfurled to rest lightly over Otabek’s beating heart.

“Good night, Yuri.”

Maybe things had changed now, maybe they weren’t as unspoken as before. But of one thing Otabek was certain: he definitely wasn’t imagining things.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to leave comments and kudos, or even send me your own fic ideas at victuurioturi on tumblr!
> 
> Thanks friends, live well. <3


End file.
